


Sarebbe bello

by Folkvangr26



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Family Reunion, M/M, Slice of Life, cose carine, dovremmo tornarci e ci tornano, dubbi universali, joe circondato da persone sagge quando vorrebbe solo essere incazzato, nicky mezzo nudo per tutta la storia, stavo pensando a malta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Malta era bellissima a settembre. Era bella come la ricordava, anche se molto diversa dall’ultima volta che Nicky e Joe erano stati lì. Anche la situazione era molto diversa, a dirla tutta.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sarebbe bello

**Author's Note:**

> Un po' nonsense, un po' dolce, un po' universale. Sono giù nel rabbit hole di The Old Guard e mentre preparo qualcosa di più impegnativo, butto giù cose così.

Malta era bellissima a settembre. Era bella come la ricordava, anche se molto diversa dall’ultima volta che Nicky e Joe erano stati lì. Anche la situazione era molto diversa, a dirla tutta.  
Dopo Londra, Nicky e Joe avevano convinto Andy a rimandare di qualche settimana l’inizio dell’allenamento di Nile, per godersi una meritata vacanza al mare.  
Nicky e Joe avevano acquistato, molti decenni prima, una casa in tufo bianco, direttamente sul mare. Comprare quella casa oggi sarebbe costato un capitale, ma era una delle fortune dell’immortalità: i su e giù del mercato immobiliare erano solo un piccolo inconveniente.  
Dopo aver passato i primi giorni a ripulire anni di polvere, avevano comprato lenzuola nuove per i letti, fatto un’importante spesa per la casa e avevano comprato dei costumi.  
Nile aveva fatto un po' di più che comprare dei costumi per il mare. Essendo partita con quello che aveva addosso e con qualche vestito prestato da Andy, un pomeriggio era scomparsa tra le strade di Sliema ed era tornata con parecchie buste… e dei regali.  
Li aveva trovati raccolti in soggiorno e, senza dire una parola, aveva porto ad Andy una busta. Lei l’aveva guardata sospettosa.  
«Cos’è?» aveva chiesto, mentre iniziava ad aprirla.  
Dentro c’era un lungo vestito di lino bianco, con sottili spalline, perfetto per le passeggiate in spiaggia e le cene sul mare. Andy tirò fuori il vestito, tenendolo poi con due dita davanti a sé. Guardava il vestito come se quello la stesse personalmente insultando.  
«Provalo e basta, okay? Siamo in vacanza e tu non hai ancora tolto quel pantalone da combattimento.» le fece l’occhiolino e poi passò al secondo regalo.   
Era per Joe. Un grande blocco da disegno rettangolare, rilegato all’esterno con una sottile pelle marrone, perfetta per essere piegata e utilizzata come tavolo di fortuna.   
«Così potrai fare disegni più grandi.» disse, mentre lui studiava il suo regalo.  
Sopra aveva un’iscrizione in arabo, molto sottile, in oro.  
« _Masir_.» lesse Joe.  
«Destino.» disse Nile e Joe sorrise, si alzò dalla sedia del tavolo e la strinse in un veloce abbraccio.  
«È bellissimo. Ti ringrazio.»  
Infine Nile si voltò verso Nicky che sorrideva, qualche passo dietro di loro, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. «Non mi sono dimenticata di te, _amico mio_.» disse, l’ultima parte in italiano. Negli ultimi giorni, infatti, Nile aveva avuto la possibilità di sentire Nicky parlare in italiano sempre più spesso, dato che una buona percentuale della popolazione maltese lo parlava fluentemente.  
Si era sentita stupida e assolutamente un cliché americano, perché ogni volta che sentiva Nicky parlare italiano il suo fascino, già piuttosto alto, aumentava esponenzialmente.  
Da una busta tirò fuori un piccolo pacchetto. Era qualcosa di duro, e piccolo, raccolto in una carta da pacchi marrone. Sorrideva già, mentre glielo porgeva.  
«Non dovevi.» disse Nicky, allungando la mano per prendere il pacchetto.  
«Non è niente di che.»  
Nicky gli lanciò un’occhiata, poi prese a scartare il pacchetto. Era un barattolino.  
«È _pesto alla genovese_.» disse allora, studiando l’etichetta, e poi scoppiò a ridere, piegandosi in due.  
«Mi hai preso del _pesto alla genovese_?» chiese, tra le risate. Anche Nile aveva iniziato a ridere, così come Joe e Andy.  
«Beh, abbiamo la cena per oggi.» commentò Joe. «Non mangio _pasta al pesto_ dal 1986.»   
«Allora vado a mettere l’acqua sul fuoco.» disse Nicky, allegro, allontanandosi da loro per andare verso la cucina. « _Grazie_ Nile.»  
Mentre Joe e Andy iniziarono ad apparecchiare la tavola, con Joe che prendeva in giro il boss per il suo regalo, Nile seguì Nicky in cucina.  
«Posso darti una mano?» chiese.  
«Oh no. Non ti preoccupare, è tutto sotto controllo.» le sorrise il ragazzo, che si era occupato di farli mangiare tutti i giorni da quando erano arrivati.  
«In realtà non è quello il tuo regalo.» disse Nile, subito dopo, indicando il barattolino di pesto appoggiato accanto alla cucina.  
« _Ah no_?» chiese Nicky, guardandola.  
Nile infilò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e ne tirò fuori qualcosa, qualcosa nascosto nella sua mano. Poi l’aprì e fece cadere una catenina, tenendola stretta solo con un dito.  
Era dorata e riportava una piccola croce.  
Nicky guardò la catenina in silenzio.  
«Joe mi ha detto che la tua l’hai persa, qualche tempo fa.»  
Nicky distolse lo sguardo e si girò verso la cucina, dandole le spalle. Lei lo vide prendere una pentola profonda e aprire l’acqua del rubinetto, iniziando a riempirla.  
«Non l’ho persa.» disse, piano. Nile lo sentì a malapena.  
«Come no?» chiese Nile, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
«L’ho tolta e l’ho buttata.»   
Nile rimase senza parole, in silenzio. «Perché?» chiese poi, dopo qualche lungo secondo.  
Nicky sospirò e si voltò a fronteggiarla, appoggiando i palmi delle mani indietro sul bordo in marmo della cucina.  
«Sono vecchio, Nile.» iniziò «Ho visto tante cose cambiare. Ma ne ho viste tantissime rimanere esattamente le stesse. E io…» si interruppe.  
«Lo so che sembro sempre quello positivo, pronto a credere in un bene più grande. Sapevo ancor prima di Copley che quello che facevamo aveva un significato ma… non posso dimenticare quello che ho fatto, per questo simbolo, le vite che ho preso.» si interruppe e prese un profondo respiro. «Ho deciso solo di lasciarmi alle spalle i simboli e tutto quello che mi fa sentire in difetto. Io credo in Dio. Credo che lui ci abbia messo qui per fare del bene. Mi basta questo.»  
Nile strinse di nuovo in mano il suo regalo e si avvicinò a Nicky, appoggiando poi la mano aperta sul petto, bloccando la catenina tra di loro.  
«Lo so che sono una neonata, in tutti i sensi. Ma posso dirti che dal mio punto di vista… Dio parla attraverso di te. Con un bellissimo accento italiano, anche.» Nile sorrise e Nicky, che la guardava intensamente, non poté fare a meno di imitarla. «Non metterla, se non vuoi. Voglio solo che ricordi il suo significato, non tutto quello che è venuto dopo.» Nicky appoggiò la mano sulla sua, in modo che Nile potesse passargli la catenina «Passione, morte e resurrezione. Speranza.»

  
Qualche giorno dopo erano sul tetto piatto della casa, a vista sul mare, per godersi il sole del tardo pomeriggio.  
Davanti a Joe, Nile sembrava apprezzare, sdraiata su una sceslong da mare, con accanto Nicky in una sedia gemella. Erano entrambi in costume e chiacchieravano pigramente.  
Il DNA mediterraneo di Nicky si faceva notare. In pochi giorni si era abbronzato, facendo risaltare ancora di più i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi.  
Non riusciva a guardare altro, Joe. Li osservava chiacchierare. Nicky ogni tanto rideva, Nile gli stava raccontando qualcosa di divertente, ma non riusciva a sentire bene da dove si trovava.  
Lui era all’ombra di una vecchia tettoia, seduto su una sedia in legno, con il nuovo blocco da disegno. Da quella posizione riusciva a vedere chiaramente il profilo di Nicky, ed era quello che stava disegnando.  
Ad un certo punto la porta del tetto si aprì e comparse Andy, accaldata e sudata, di ritorno da una corsa sulla spiaggia.  
«Ehi.» salutò, bevendo successivamente un bel sorso d’acqua. La donna, con le guance rosee, si guardò intorno e anche lei rimase a guardare la coppia poco più in là, poi sbirciò oltre il blocco di Joe, per scoprire l’ennesimo ritratto di Nicky.   
«Ehi.» rispose Joe, mentre continuava a sfumare i capelli di Nicky, che si erano allungati sulla nuca.  
«Ti godi la vista?» lo prese in giro lei, con un sorriso, ancora impegnata a riprendere fiato dopo la corsa e le scale.  
«Come sempre.» rispose Joe, sorridendo.  
«Vanno d’accordo.» notò poi lei, riferendosi a Nicky e Nile.  
«Hai mai visto Nicky _non_ andare d’accordo con qualcuno?» chiese Joe, ironico, sollevando le sopracciglia scure.  
Andy fece spallucce «Beh, quel poliziotto a Christopher Street nel ’69…» buttò lì, con un sorriso.  
Joe rise di cuore «Oh beh, se l’era voluta.» commentò.  
«Non penso di averlo mai visto così arrabbiato.» commentò ancora Andy, guardando verso Nicky e Nile.  
«Quella bottiglia è arrivata appena in tempo. Quel tipo non sa cosa ha rischiato.» rise ancora Joe, non smettendo mai di disegnare e sfumare con l’anulare.  
«Ehi, Andy.» la salutò Nile, girandosi verso di loro, ancora sdraiata «Sei tornata.»  
«Sì. Adesso vado a farmi una doccia.» rispose lei.  
«Io e Nicky pensavamo di andare a cena fuori stasera. Pesce sulla spiaggia. Che dite?»  
«Mi sembra una buona idea.» disse Joe, guardando anche lui verso Andy.  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo «Devo indossare quel vestito?» chiese, infine.  
I tre compagni risero e Nile alzò le mani «Nessuno può farti fare quello che non vuoi.» le disse, sorridendo. Andy sbuffò divertita ed entrò in casa.  
In quel momento Joe si rese conto di avere gli occhi di Nicky addosso. Sorrideva. Lui gli fece l’occhiolino.   
Nicky allora si alzò, appoggiò brevemente la mano sulla spalla di Nile in segno di saluto e si diresse verso il suo compagno.  
«Bagno?» propose, con un sorriso. «O preferisci finire?» chiese, indicando il blocco.  
Nicky non tentò di sbirciare oltre per vedere il suo disegno. Un po' perché non voleva invadere il momento di creazione di Joe, un po' perché sapeva che probabilmente stava disegnando lui.  
Joe aveva un rapporto molto particolare con i suoi disegni. Era un’artista, lo era sempre stato, ma non desiderava mettere in mostra il suo lavoro.  
Ci erano voluti _decenni_ prima che Nicky lo convincesse a fargli vedere i suoi disegni. Era lì che aveva notato il numero esorbitante di suoi ritratti, mentre dormiva, mentre leggeva, mentre puliva le sue armi.   
Poi c’erano le tavole in cui Nicky poteva riconoscersi come Nicolò da Genova, il crociato. Quello che era quando aveva conosciuto Yusuf Al-Kaysani, il protettore della Terra Santa.   
Non c’erano ovviamente foto dell’epoca, ma Joe aveva dei flash a volte, dei sogni molto realistici, e lo aveva sorpreso più di una volta a disegnare in piena notte, per catturare quel momento prima che tornasse a nascondersi nei meandri della sua testa.  
Era stipata di ricordi, la sua testa, disegnarli lo aiutava.  
Joe sorrise e chiuse il suo blocco, fermando la matita al suo interno. «No, ho fatto. Andiamo.»  
Entrarono in casa e raggiunsero la sua stanza, dove Joe si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
«Non ti sei stancato di disegnarmi?» lo prese in giro Nicky, sfilandosi il costume e rimanendo gloriosamente nudo.  
Joe sorrise «Guardati. Come faccio a smettere di disegnarti?» non distolse lo sguardo dalle spalle larghe di Nicky, dalla sua pelle abbronzata, dalle sue gambe sottili ma terribilmente forti. Erano in grado di fare grandi cose, quelle cosce, distruggere e creare.  
Nicky lo guardò e scosse la testa «Non ero in cerca di complimenti.», poi continuò a camminare e si infilò nel bagno della loro stanza.  
«Non vieni?» gli chiese poi, vedendo che Joe non lo seguiva.  
«Sì. Dammi un attimo.»  
Andò a posare il suo blocco sul letto e fu allora che la vide, appoggiata sul comodino, una catenina dorata con una piccolissima croce. La prese in mano.  
«L’hai ritrovata?» esclamò, questa volta parlando a voce più alta per superare lo scroscio dell’acqua che arrivava dal bagno.  
«Cosa?» chiese Nicky.  
«La collana» rispose.  
«Non ti sento. Vieni qui.» fu la risposta di Nicky, quindi si sbrigò a togliersi i vestiti e a raggiungerlo.  
Nicky era seduto nella vasca da bagno, appoggiato al bordo, con la testa rivolta indietro mentre l’acqua stava piano piano salendo.  
«Che dicevi?» chiese, quando lo vide entrare.  
«La collana. L’hai ritrovata.» ripeté Joe, mentre il compagno gli faceva posto in modo che potesse mettersi dietro di lui. Joe strinse le cosce intorno al costato di Nicky, mentre lui sistemava gli avambracci sulle sue ginocchia.  
«No. È un regalo di Nile.» rispose, appoggiando la testa contro il petto di Joe.  
Joe esitò «Le ho detto io che l’avevi perso durante un combattimento. Dov’era? In Tunisia?»  
Nicky glissò «Credo.»  
Joe se ne accorse. Ormai riusciva a capire se c’era qualcosa di cui Nicky non voleva parlare, e non succedeva spesso. Joe era un chiacchierone, ma a volte le sue parole erano solo parole, mentre Nicky parlava solo quando c’era qualcosa di importante da dire.  
Era una delle cose che amava di lui, la più pura e candida sincerità.  
« _Amore_ …» iniziò Joe, con un tono accondiscendente, passando una mano tra i capelli lisci di Nicky, bagnandoli leggermente.  
«Ti prego, non iniziare.»  
«Ho bisogno di ricordartelo, ogni tanto.» provò Joe «A volte ti dimentichi di perdonarti, per il passato. È da 900 anni che aiuti le persone per poterti redimere, _qalbi_.»  
Era vero, Nicky aveva bisogno di qualcuno che glielo ricordasse, ogni tanto. Era così facile dimenticarlo, soprattutto in momento come questi, quando Nicky sentiva un vuoto profondo aprirsi dentro di lui e veniva tirato indietro da sensi di colpa che non andavano mai via, ma che riusciva a tenere sotto controllo.  
«Magari Booker ha ragione. Magari tutto _questo_ è una punizione, per quello che sono, per quello che ho fatto…» sussurrò Nicky, passando la mano sulla superficie dell’acqua, che ora arrivava quasi allo stinco.  
«O forse è un modo che abbiamo _tutti_ per redimerci. E ora abbiamo le prove, no? Le prove che i nostri sforzi sono valsi a qualcosa.» propose Joe, e poi gli passò un braccio intorno al collo, per stringerlo di più a sé. Gli baciò i capelli.  
«Anche Booker aveva la stessa possibilità, ma ha deciso di usarla nel modo peggiore.» disse poi, con tono amaro, appoggiando la nuca al bordo della vasca. La luce che proveniva dalla finestra lo illuminava direttamente in volto.  
Nicky non rispose subito, ma gli strinse una mano sul ginocchio.  
«Non è giusto, però.» sussurrò poi, lentamente.  
«Cosa non è giusto?» chiese Joe.  
«Che io ho te e tu hai me, mentre Andy, Booker, Nile…» si interruppe e prese un lungo respiro. «Quanta sofferenza è giustificata… per il bene superiore?»  
Joe sospirò e aprì le mani sul suo petto, appoggiando la sua fronte alla testa di Nicky.  
Non aveva una risposta per lui. Difficilmente aveva delle rispose per lui, dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati.  
«Non lo so, Nicky. Ma devi capire che quello che è successo con Booker non è colpa tua, né colpa mia, né di Andy. La vita è una scelta.»  
«Io ho _scelto_ di partire per Gerusalemme e uccidere chi si metteva sul mio cammino.»   
Joe non poteva vedere il volto di Nicky, ma sentì chiaramente la sua voce spezzarsi a metà frase.  
Lo strinse come poteva e si mosse nell’acqua sempre più alta per potergli appoggiare il mento nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. «Sì, è vero. Come l’ho fatto anche io. Ma noi abbiamo una prospettiva unica, _amore mio_. Noi vediamo la storia, dove altri vedono soltanto la loro vita. Ed è quello che facciamo con questa prospettiva, che conta.» disse, poi gli fece voltare la testa per poterlo vedere e, con una mano bagnata, gli portò via due lacrime solitarie.  
I suoi occhi verdi erano pieni di sofferenza. Gli avvenimenti che avevano portato all’allontanamento di Booker lo avevano colpito duramente e Joe si sentì un orribile compagno per essersene accorto solo in quel momento.  
«Io ho scelto di usarla per fare del bene e per amare te. Me lo hai insegnato tu, ricordi?» cercò di sorridergli e continuò fino a quando Nicky non fu costretto ad imitarlo.  
Poi Nicky distolse lo sguardo e allungò la mano verso il bordo della vasca per prendere il bagnoschiuma, versandone un po' nell’acqua, che ormai era arrivata al suo ombelico.  
«Lo andrai a prendere?» chiese Nicky a bruciapelo, mentre guardava la schiuma che si formava.  
«Cosa?»  
«Andrai a prendere Booker? Per me?»  
«Nicolò…» sospirò Joe. Era la prima volta in 900 anni che Nicolò utilizzava come arma il loro rapporto.  
«Ha imparato la sua lezione. Ha quasi visto Andy morire, è più che abbastanza. Come potrà redimersi se lo lasciamo a ubriacarsi tra le strade di Parigi?» chiese Nicky, girandosi nella vasca per poterlo guarda in viso.  
Joe aggrottò le sopracciglia «Come fai a sapere dove si trova?»  
Nicky tornò a sdraiarsi su di lui e appoggiò sul suo petto «Ho chiesto a Copley di tracciare i suoi movimenti.» rispose, come se fosse assolutamente ovvio. E in effetti Joe avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. «Sai, in caso volessimo andarlo a prendere prima del tempo.»  
Joe sospirò e Nicky poté sentirlo irrigidirsi contro il suo corpo.  
«Yusuf…» lo chiamò, lentamente, consapevole di avergli appena rovinato l’umore.  
«Va bene.» tagliò corto Joe, che nella sua lunga vita non era mai riuscito a dire di no a Nicolò. «Lo andrò a prendere. Ma vorrei godermi qualche giorno di pace al mare, se per te va bene.» disse, ed era frettoloso e innervosito.  
Nicky sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Si girò, facendo dondolare pericolosamente l’acqua nella vasca e si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Joe sembrava stanco.  
«Hai ragione.» disse, con le mani aperte sul suo petto villoso «Mi dispiace. Lo so, a volte sono un guastafeste.»  
Joe allungò le mani e avvolse il viso bagnato di Nicky, lo guardò per qualche lungo secondo, e non poté fare a meno di farsi tornare in mente i ricordi del laboratorio.   
Il suo Nicolò bucato, tagliuzzato, trattato come un pezzo di carne al mercato. E poi quell’immagine che non voleva andarsene dalla sua testa. Quell’uomo che prendeva Nicky per i capelli e gli sparava in bocca. Oh, quella scena lo avrebbe perseguitato per molto tempo ancora e aveva fatto di tutto per togliersela dalla testa.  
Ed era stato tutto per colpa di Booker.   
Ma no, per Nicky tutto era riconducibile a qualcosa che lui aveva fatto, non aveva fatto, o che avrebbe potuto far meglio. Si sentiva in colpa, per il semplice fatto di avere Joe accanto a sé, mentre Booker non aveva nessuno?  
Beh, Joe non si sentiva in colpa per nulla, non dopo che Booker, che considerava suo fratello di sangue, li aveva traditi in quel modo.  
«Ehi.» attirò la sua attenzione Nicky, passandogli le dita tra la barba folta «Non parliamone più per ora, okay? Godiamoci il bagno.»   
Joe sembrò ridestarsi «Sì, io…» ma mentre diceva quelle parole aveva già appoggiato i palmi delle mani sul bordo della vasca, facendo leva per alzarsi e uscire «Devo parlare con Andy.» disse, scegliendo di non guardare in faccia Nicky. «Tu fai il bagno e preparati, così andiamo a cena.» disse, poggiando con attenzione i piedi bagnati sul pavimento di marmo.  
«Dai, no, aspetta.» provò a dire Nicky, ma Joe non si girò e non gli restò che guardare la sua schiena nuda mentre lasciava il bagno.

Joe bussò leggermente alla porta della stanza di Andy e dopo pochi attimi sentì: «Entra, Joe.»  
Non le chiese neanche come faceva a sapere che era lui, si conoscevano da talmente tanto tempo che anche lui era in grado di riconoscere i suoi passi sul pavimento.  
Aprì la porta e la trovò davanti allo specchio, mentre si osservava con indosso il suo regalo. Sembrava molto scettica a riguardo. Appena lo vide si girò verso di lui e, con la sola espressione del suo viso, gli chiese un parere.  
Joe non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Il vestito bianco, leggero e fresco, era molto in contrasto con il suo taglio di capelli corto e scuro. Ma andavano benissimo insieme, proprio per questo.  
«Stai benissimo, boss.» le disse, sedendosi sul letto matrimoniale della sua stanza.  
Lei tornò a guardarsi allo specchio «Non saprei.» disse.  
«Nile sarà contenta di vedertelo addosso.»  
La donna alzò le spalle e sbuffò «Sì, immagino di sì.» poi si girò a guardarlo e lo guardò di sottecchi.  
«Che succede?» disse «Hai litigato con Nicky? Hai la faccia che hai quando litighi con Nicky.» disse, sospettosa, poi si mise a sedere accanto a lui e Joe poté vedere gli stivali da combattimento fare capolino da sotto il vestito di lino.  
«Non ho litigato con Nicky.» disse, sincero. «Ma lui vuole che vada a prendere Booker.»  
Andy sorrise «Lo so.»  
Joe la guardò sorpreso «Te lo ha detto?»  
Lei scosse la testa «No. Quando ho chiesto a Copley di tenere sotto controllo gli spostamenti di Booker, mi ha detto che qualcun altro glielo aveva già chiesto. Ho capito subito che era stato lui.»  
L’uomo sospirò, guardando in basso verso la sua camicia di lino verde menta, che si era appiccicata al petto in alcuni punti perché l’aveva infilata mentre era ancora umido dal bagno.  
«Beh, grazie, adesso sì che mi sento una merda.»  
Andy non poté fare a meno di ridere e si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
«Amico mio, nessuno ti biasima per essere arrabbiato con Booker. Ma io non so più quanto tempo mi resta e Nicky… beh, Nicky è Nicky. Lo sappiamo tutti e due com’è.»  
«Ma non dobbiamo preoccuparcene adesso.» riprese Andy, alzandosi «Non ho messo questo maledetto vestito per niente. Quindi vai a prendere tuo marito che ho una fame da lupi.»

Quando uscì dalla camera da letto di Andy, Joe dovette attraversare il soggiorno e vide subito che non era più vuoto. C’era Nile, seduta sul divano che passava annoiata il dito sullo schermo del suo smartphone.  
«Ehi.» la salutò Joe, brevemente, intenzionato a tornare in camera da letto.  
«Ehi, Joe.» lo chiamò la ragazza, abbandonando il telefono e scattando in piedi.  
Era già pronta per la serata, con una tutina corta e leggera, bianca candida, per battere il sole estivo.  
«Ti posso parlare un attimo?» chiese la ragazza, appoggiandosi alla spalliera del divano.  
Sembrava preoccupata, quindi Joe si fermò e andò verso di lei, pronto ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa la turbasse. «Certo. Che succede?»  
Lei si strinse le mani una con l’altra «Ho regalato un crocifisso a Nicky e… ora penso che non avrei dovuto…» disse, sperando che Joe capisse quello che cercava di dirgli.  
Joe sorrise, un sorriso a bocca chiusa, ma con gli occhi aperti e comprensivi.  
«Non preoccuparti, Nile.» disse Joe, ma Nile scosse la testa.  
«Non vi conosco ancora bene…» provò a ricominciare, ma Joe la prese dolcemente per le spalle.  
«È tutto okay, Nile. Nicky ha apprezzato, te lo posso assicurare. È solo che…» Joe si interruppe e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«La storia di Booker lo ha toccato parecchio. Quello che ha detto in quel laboratorio ha riportato alla sua mente dei vecchi pensieri, delle vecchie questioni.»  
«Cosa ha detto?» chiese Nile, preoccupata.  
Joe fece spallucce «Che io e Nicky abbiamo avuto la fortuna di passare l’eternità insieme. Mentre lui e Andy non hanno altro che solitudine e dolore.» riportò.  
Nile sospirò «Ma non è colpa vostra.» disse.  
«Beh, dillo a Nicky questo.» sorrise Joe. «A quanto pare io non riesco a far passare il messaggio, anche se ci provo da novecento anni.»  
Nile non disse niente e il sorriso ironico di Joe si spense «Abbiamo fatto cose brutte, in passato. Io, Nicky, Andy, Booker.» la guardò «Anche tu farai cose, nella tua lunga vita, che sul momento potrebbero sembrarti la cosa giusta. Ma vivresti abbastanza per renderti conto del tuo errore, di vederne le conseguenze. E dovrai impararci a convivere.»  
«Abbiamo deciso di utilizzare il nostro tempo per cercare di redimerci, in qualche modo. Ed è più facile farlo, se siamo insieme.» spiegò Joe, cercando le parole, comprendendo come quel discorso fosse complesso e come aveva radici nelle consapevolezze più profonde che avevano acquisito nella loro lunga vita.  
«Credo che Booker abbia capito il suo errore.» disse Nile, sicura delle sue parole «E so che Nicky lo perdonerebbe.»  
Joe distolse lo sguardo. «Lo ha già perdonato.»  
«Ma tu no.» non era una domanda, quella di Nile, bensì un’affermazione.   
«No, io no.» sputò fuori Joe.   
«Ha messo in pericolo tutti. Ha messo in pericolo le uniche persone che possono capire cosa vuole dire perdere la propria famiglia, vedere morire le persone che amiamo. E, se non gliene frega nulla di me e Nicky… beh, ha messo in pericolo, _vero pericolo_ , Andy.» le parole erano uscite fuori come un fiume. Tutte le parole che non era riuscito a dire a Nicky ed Andy, stavano uscendo con Nile.   
Andy aveva troppa prospettiva sulla vita per poter mai essere davvero arrabbiata con Booker e aveva dismesso la rabbia di Joe con una pacca sulla spalla.  
E Nicky, il suo amato, meraviglioso Nicky, avrebbe sedato la sua rabbia con la sua saggezza e con un invito al perdono.  
E lui voleva solo essere incazzato.  
«E lui ora vuole che io lo vada a riprendere, che gli dica di tornare.» concluse, soffiando fuori l’aria dal naso.  
Nile gli strinse la mano sull’avambraccio, ancora stretto contro il suo petto.  
«Sono sicura che Booker farà di tutto per farsi perdonare. Ma tu non devi fare niente che non ti senti di fare.» disse Nile «Ognuno gestisce le delusioni in modo diverso.»  
Joe la guardò, un po' stupito. «Pensavo che anche tu mi avresti detto di farmela passare.» disse, sincero.  
Nile alzò le spalle «Ho un fratello. Non potrei neanche immaginare come mi sentirei se mi tradisse in quel modo.»  
«Perché è questo che siete, vero? Fratelli.» chiese, infine.  
Joe sospirò. «Così credevo.»  
Nile afferrò Joe per le spalle e lo scosse «I fratelli litigano, smettono di parlarsi, si fanno del male, ma torneranno sempre gli uni dagli altri.» disse, poi lasciò la presa e sospirò.  
«Se potessi avere mio fratello accanto per il resto dell’eternità, lo farei. E mi ritengo fortunata ad essere stata accettata da voi. Forse Booker aveva solo bisogno di qualcosa che gli ricordasse quanto è bello avere una famiglia, anche se non è quella che ci saremmo immaginati.»  
Joe sorrise e la guardò per qualche lungo istante, ragionando sulle sue parole, poi rise leggermente.  
«Che palle. Un’altra saggia in famiglia. Non ne uscirò vivo da qui.»   
Nile scoppiò a ridere e lo spintonò leggermente, per gioco. «Idiota.» mugugnò.  
«Vado a prendere l’altro saggio, allora. Poi siamo pronti ad andare.»

  
Nicky era in camera sua, ancora bagnato e con i capelli gocciolanti che piano piano stavano bagnando il pavimento. Aveva perso parecchio tempo nella vasca, guardando la luce che proveniva dall’alta finestra e a riflettere, su tutto.  
Su Booker, sul regalo di Nile, sulla mortalità di Andy, sulle parole del suo Yusuf. Si maledisse, per tutte le volte che si rinchiudeva nella sua testa e diventava incapace di vedere le condizioni di Joe. Era arrabbiato, era stanco, voleva riposare, voleva passare un po' di tempo con lui e invece Nicky si era perso di nuovo nelle sue faccende dal carattere universale, le sue maledette domande.  
Uscito dal bagno si era fermato in piedi davanti al letto, sentendosi quasi senza forze, chiedendosi di cosa Joe stesse parlando con Andy, pensando ancora a Booker da solo a Parigi e allo scoperto.  
Fu in quel momento che, sul borsone appoggiato sul pavimento, vide il blocco da disegno di Joe.  
Oh, non doveva, sapeva benissimo che non doveva aprirlo senza il consenso di Joe, ma non poté farne a meno.  
A piedi nudi camminò velocemente per la stanza, ma si asciugò le mani contro il copriletto prima di prendere il blocco. Lo aprì al centro, dove c’era ancora la matita a prendere il segno, ma il blocco era nuovo e aveva solo pochi fogli già utilizzati.  
Il tratto, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, rappresentava lui e Nile che parlavano, solo un’ora prima, sulla terrazza.   
Nicky sorrideva, il suo naso, il suo neo, le trecce di Nile erano disegnate in modo così dettagliato da sembrare vere e la sua pelle scura scintillava alla luce.  
Scorse le pagine indietro e quello che vide lo colpì. La pagina direttamente precedente rappresentava lo scagnozzo di Merrick con un ginocchio sul petto di Nicky e la pistola infilata nella sua bocca.  
Nicky non ricordava esattamente quel momento, in realtà. Ricordava il combattimento corpo a corpo che aveva portato a quel punto, ma poi il primo ricordo era il viso di Joe sopra di lui quando si era svegliato. La sua espressione di sollievo, la sua mano che lo sfiorava, come se avesse paura di toccarlo.  
Quello che vedeva nel disegno era quasi estraneo per lui, ma evidentemente Joe lo ricordava molto bene. Ma perché disegnarlo?  
«Da quando in qua apri le mie cose?» una voce conosciuta gli arrivò dalle spalle e gli gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
«Mi dispiace.» aveva iniziato a dire, ancora prima di girarsi e guardare Joe sulla porta, con la sua camicia di lino, meraviglioso come sempre. «Mi dispiace, lo sai che non lo faccio mai, volevo solo…»  
«Nicolò, Nicolò…» lo richiamò Joe, dicendogli di rallentare. Poi gli andò incontro e fece aderire il petto alla sua schiena, non preoccupandosi di bagnarsi. Il contatto con il suo corpo nudo gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«È tutto okay.» disse, poi si affacciò dalla sua spalla e vide quello che Nicky stava vedendo. Sospirò alla vista del suo stesso disegno.  
«Non riuscivo a togliermelo dalla testa. Pensavo che disegnandolo…» non continuò la frase e Nicky chiuse il blocco con un colpo secco, lasciandolo poi al suo posto.  
Si girò tra le braccia di Joe e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, ma non disse nulla, gli strinse solo le mani intorno al viso, accarezzando la barba folta.  
«Per un attimo… per un attimo ho pensato che non ti saresti svegliato.» disse, sfuggendo i suoi occhi.   
«Sono qui.» sussurrò Nicky, accarezzandogli una guancia «Sono qui.»  
Joe non sembrava intenzionato a parlare oltre, quindi Nicky toccò il suo naso con la punta del proprio, dolcemente, poi si chinò per appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.  
Fu abbastanza per risvegliare Joe che, lentamente, fece scorrere le mani sui suoi fianchi e poi giù, sulle sue natiche nude. Ne strinse una nella mano, ispirando forte dal naso per prendere aria.  
Nicky strinse una mano intorno alla sua nuca, per tirarselo ancora più vicino, se possibile.  
Joe dovette allontanarsi, per prendere aria. «Nile e Andy sono già pronte per cena. Non farmi iniziare qualcosa che non posso portare a termine.» disse, con il respiro incostante, tenendolo ancora stretto a sé. Nicky gemeva leggermente, perché era più esposto di lui allo sfregamento tra i loro corpi, annuiva con la testa, con gli occhi chiusi, ma sembrava non ascoltarlo.  
«L’ultima volta che siamo stati qui non mi hai fatto uscire da questa camera, ricordi?» chiese Nicky, con voce bassa e provocante «Siamo andati avanti a cracker, formaggio e vino bianco per una settimana.» sorrise poi, baciandogli il collo per poi chinarsi e baciargli la clavicola scoperta dalla camicia.  
Joe dovette lottare per riprendere il controllo di se stesso, ma prese il viso di Nicky tra le mani e lo baciò a lungo, poi lo guardò «Possiamo rimanere qui un altro po', se vuoi, dopo che Andy e Nile saranno tornare in Francia per l’addestramento.» propose, perdendosi in quegli occhi.  
Nicky sorrise, passando le dita nei suoi ricci scuri « _Sarebbe bello_.»


End file.
